Kings and Thieves
by Mr. Moop
Summary: The Sequel to Dust and Gold. Natsume must now find out how to fix the Book of Friends with Natori's help. Matoba has other plans... Rated T, HAS BECOME DARKER, but there is always a happy/hopeful ending
1. Natsume's Cursed Book of Friends

Kind of short chapter but I finally uploaded! First chapter of Kings and Thieves, here ya go!

**Chapter 1: Natsume's Cursed Book of Friends **

"Sensei! Hurry up!" he called to the cat.

"Natsume! You're walking too fast, and this hill is too steep, and I'm hungry!"

Natsume stopped at the top of the hill.

Sensei panted as he finally reached him, "Besides, I didn't even want to come," they started walking again, "Getting help from that spoiled, arrogant, pretty boy…"

_Ever since he was small he has sometimes seen strange things. As it seems other people cannot see them they are most likely what you would call ayakashi._

"And I don't even care if it's cursed! At least you'll stop giving away names!"

Natsume stopped once again, but this time sensei ran into his ankles.

Looking a bit stunned for a second, he shook his head vigorously and raised his fist. "Oi! Watch where you're-" Only to stop at seeing fresh squid held out in front of him.

Sensei looked up and now saw the food stand. "Oh…" and then proceeded to gobble it down. Natsume shook his head and smiled.

One full belly later, they reached their destination. Natsume knocked on the door, which was without a note, and waited. A piece of paper slid out from under to door briefly, and Natsume stepped back in surprise, but the little doll pulled itself back inside, and the lock clicked.

It opened and Natori stood in the frame, smiling weakly.

"Hmph…" pouted Sensei.

"Natsume, what brings you here?" He looked tired, and even his bishie sparkles seemed duller.

"Well I wanted to see you could help me," he paused, "Are you alright, Natori?"

"Yes, yes," he said waving his hand, "I'm fine. What is it you need help with?"

Natsume didn't buy it completely, but decided that if Natori didn't want to talk about it, he wouldn't press the issue. "Well," he began, "we were wondering if you knew anything about curses."

Natori's eyes lit up. "Curses? Who is it that's cursed, or what?"

The boy and his cat looked at each other. Natsume had never told Natori about the Book of Friends.

"What's wrong? Can you not tell me?"

"It's an object," Natsume jumped in quickly.

"What is wrong with this object?"

The two looked at each other once again. Natori would not be able to help them without being told. Natsume felt his stomach drop as he realized he would have to tell the truth. Maybe because he didn't trust him completely, maybe because he didn't want to involve him in things he didn't need to be involved with. Whatever the reason, it gave him pause.

"The object was my grandmother's. She collected the names of youkai and put them into a book that I inherited. It's called the Book of Friends."

Natori did not look angry or upset or shocked, like Natsume had expected. Instead he tilted his head curiously. "And… do these names give you power over the youkai?"

Natsume glanced at Sensei, who did not return it as he expected, but instead stared at Natori as though deep in thought.

"Yes, but I have to know their name and face."

"And it's been cursed. What is the curse?"

For the first time since arriving there, Sensei spoke. "If Natsume tries to return a name to it's owner, the youkai dies. They turn to ash." Natori, already paler than usual, seemed to turn another shade whiter and the whole time the cat stared down the older man, looking for betrayal.

"What is it?" Natsume asked worried.

Ignoring his question he wiped his face of the expression and asked, "Do you have it with you?"

Hesitant to comply, Natsume pulled the Book of Friends out of his bag at Sensei's nod, and handed it to him.

Natori grabbed it, and a mild shock ran through his body. He inhaled sharply.

Natsume leaned forward in worry, but Natori waved his hand again. He opened it and flipped through the pages. The names had no meaning to him, but he could feel the power radiating off of some of them.

"This is quite a curse. The exorcist who did it must be very talented to say the least. Is there anything else you can tell me, anything that would help me?"

Once again, Natsume had the choice of telling him something he should probably know. _The one who did it was Matoba…_ he thought.

"No, that's all."

Sensei didn't waver from the lie.

"Alright. Well I'll take a look at it. Seeing how powerful this book is I'd understand if you wished to stay the night. The Fujiwaras are just a quick phone call away." He smiled, which only succeeded in making Natsume feel uncomfortable.

"No it's fine. I don't want to impose

"I insist, perhaps you could even help me."

And they ended up staying, much to both of their chagrin.


	2. Research

**Chapter 2: Research**

With Natsume's help, Natori made dinner, and later that night they set up a mattress in the guest bedroom. Pulling out a blanket from the closet, Natsume realized he hadn't seen Hiiragi at all, or any of his other servants for that matter.

"Natori, where's Hiiragi?"

The man stared blankly at the wall, before resting a pillow on top. "Oh, she's helping me with a project. She'll be busy for a while."

Natsume nodded hesitantly.

"Well," Natori clapped his hands together and stood up straight. "I'm off to work on this curse of yours Natsume. You and your pet can go to sleep. If you need anything I'll be in my study."

"He's _my_ pet!" shouted Sensei.

Natsume ignored the cat. "Wait. You said we could help you."

Natori paused in the doorway frowning. Then turned his head back with a smile. "It's later than I thought it would be. You need the sleep, Natsume. There'll be plenty of time tomorrow to help, because chances are, this won't be fixed in one night."

"Well what about you?"

Natori gave another smile that barely reached his eyes. "I'll be fine. I'm more worried about you."

And before Takashi could object again, he left the room and closed the door.

Natsume sat down on the mattress and Sensei waddled over to him. "He's not telling us something," he said sitting down as well.

Natsume sighed. "Do you think he did know about the Book of Friends?"

"No," the youkai replied, "and I don't think he's going to try to use it. But he knows something else. Something that's troubling him."

Looking down at the floor, Natsume thought to himself, _I know_, but then laid back against the pillow.

"What are you doing? We should be investigating this." There wasn't any anger in his voice, only concern.

"I trust him Sensei. If he thinks we shouldn't know then I won't ask. And besides, Natori is a very good exorcist, he'll be able to help us."

Nyanko-Sensei didn't say anything, but instead walked up beside the resting Natsume and curled into a ball.

* * *

When they woke up the sun was shining through the window and the dream Natsume had made him believe he was not at Natori's house, but back in the grey room. But that was impossible; there were no windows in that room. Sensei heard him gasp and looked over.

"Natsume?"

And the door opened. The boy was frightened once again, but it was only Natori, holding a tray full of delicious-smelling breakfast.

"How was your sleep Natsume?" he asked.

"It would have been better in our own beds!" said Sensei and Natsume gave him a look.

"It was fine, thank you."

"Good. Here's your breakfast. When you're done I'd like you to come downstairs. I found some things I'd like to discuss with you."

Natsume nodded, and Natori set the tray down in front of him. Sensei started to pounce but rammed into a hand. Natsume struggled to hold him down until the man left.

"Hu," he sighed and let the cat go. "Be more polite, Sensei."

He looked up with his mouth covered in food. "I treat him how he deserves!"

"He _is_ helping us. And save some for me."

Natsume didn't get an answer and looked out the window. There was a girl outside walking, wearing a school uniform like his. He almost thought it was Sasada at first glance, but the hair was too dark. He stood and tried to catch a glimpse of her face, and when he did, he didn't recognize her.

"Hmm, must be a transfer student."

Nyanko-sensei looked up and bounced his way onto Natsume's shoulder. "What are you looking at?"

"She's wearing our school uniform."

Sensei lost interest and waddled away, satiated. "Stop admiring girls from afar and eat something, twig boy."

"I am not admiring girls from afar!" Natsume shouted, blushing angrily.

"Sure, sure…" and his voice drifted off as he went to go exploring.

* * *

When Natsume finished the remains of food, he hurried downstairs.

Natori was busy reading through a book when Natsume found him in the study.

"Natori," he said quietly.

"Hm?" he looked up with his glasses on. "Oh, yes. Sit down." He flipped back the pages of the book in front of him, looking for something. "Here it is. I think I've found the curse you were looking for, but it's been altered. It was originally meant to kill youkai upon physical contact with an object, and your description of how they died matches this perfectly. However, whoever did this made it so that rather than physical touch, it is by 'returning a name'. When you return a name is it a ceremony or offering you do?"

Natsume still thinking about all the things Natori had just said Natsume, frowned at the floor. "I suppose."

"Natsume, which one, or both?"

"Oh, yeah…" he felt a falling sensation in the pit of his stomach. "I clap my hands together, and speak the name of the youkai."

"Is that all, the more you tell me, the better I will be able to help you."

Natsume thought about saying who had cursed the Book of Friends, but it would just worry Natori, and he felt guilty enough about dragging him into the situation this far. Natori would almost certainly seek Matoba out and then who knew what might happen?

"Natsume?" Natori looked concerned, and he realized that he'd been quiet for a while.

"That's really all I can think of." Natsume wasn't a good liar, but besides the look he got from his friend, there was nothing to say Natori didn't believe him. "Anyway," Natsume continued, "do you know how to reverse it?"

"Not yet, but hopefully with some more research we'll be able to do something."

At that moment Sensei stumbled in, reeking of sake. Both of their jaws dropped.

"SENSEI!..."

* * *

"I can't believe he drank a whole bottle... at 11 in the morning..." said Natori.

Natsume crossed his arms as Sensei held his recently slapped cheek that was throbbing violently, but looked up suddenly. "11 o clock? Sensei! I haven't done my homework and school's tomorrow."

Natsume stood up from his chair and began to rush out of the room.

"Wait!" came a shout from behind, and Sensei who started following after crashed into his feet.

"What?" he asked.

"I'd really prefer you not leave until Hiiragi gets back."

"But-"

"I'm going to have to ask you to stay."

Natsume was about to ask why, when Sensei spoke up, sounding much more sober. "This is the second time you've kept us from leaving, and though this idiot thinks you can be trusted to keep secrets from us, I will be using my better judgement now."

Natori looked stunned to say the least.

"What are you hiding, exorcist?"

The man wiped his face of all expression. "That's none of your concern."

With that the room temperature seemed to raise ten degrees as Sensei's eyes flared. "No human, let alone a weakling exorcist like you is allowed to speak to me like that." His voice became frighteningly low, just loud enough to be heard by those nearby.

"Sensei," said Natsume calmly, and the air lightened as the half transformed cat returned to it's common form.

"Please tell us," he asked sincerely.

And Natori lowered his head. "It's dangerous out there. I'd just rather someone be looking out for you. Someone I can trust."

"And you don't trust _me?!_" asked Nyanko-sensei.

Not wanting to incite his wrath again, Natori's hands waved in front of him. "No, no, it's just I've known Hiiragi for-"

"I am perfectly capable of protecting Natsume-"

"Stop it!" shouted Natsume. Everything became quiet, and he took a deep breath. "What is it that's so dangerous?"

Natori looked Natsume in the eye with guilt in his own. "I can't tell you."

"Then we're leaving," said Sensei. "Come Natsume."

The cat began to walk out of the room and Natsume hesitantly followed.

"Wait!" came another shout. "Just give me a moment."

* * *

Oi! Cliffhanger, I'm sorry! As much as I hate reading cliffhangers, this was a good place to stop. Anyway, I am in the zone so I have been writing like crazy today and hopefully this will continue for a while. Unless I state otherwise, lack of inspiration or ideas will probably be my reason for not updating.

Also, little note, someone left a comment that expressed some confusion. I'm not sure if this was for a lot of people, and if it was, please pm me so I can make it more clear. But the name Natsume returned after school did die, just after it left because the reader (and Natsume) was not given a chance to see it happen.

That's all for now folks!


	3. Secrets

**Chapter 3: Secrets**

Natori inhaled, trying to gather his courage. "I hope the barriers I put up are working, because if they heard me…"

"Who's they, Natori?" Natsume swallowed, leaning forward.

"Before you found me I had been called away for a job. Cleansing a forest, very simple but very tedious. I had planned to be there for a month till I finished, but I ended up speaking with the youkai that live there… I do believe you're making me soft, Natsume. Speaking with youkai…"

"Get to the point," said Nyanko-sensei gravely serious.

"Y-yes," Natori stuttered.

Natsume felt very unsettled, Natori was obviously anxious, and never had he seen him this way before.

"They told me rumors about a gathering of exorcists. Something I hadn't been told about, and I became suspicious. I took the first train back and found where they were meeting. I spied on them and, well, when I got there…" he took another deep breath, "they were talking about you."

Natori looked Natsume dead in the eye, and at first he thought it to be a joke. He looked at Sensei, searching for a laugh, a shake of the head, anything, but there was only a look of trouble on his face.

"What do you mean? A meeting of exorcists to talk about me…"

What on earth was going on?

"Natsume, it is no secret how powerful you are, at least very recently among exorcists. And what's more is you are undesignated to any clan, meaning you're up for grabs."

Seeing the look of terror on Natsume's face, Natori bent his head forward. "That sounds awful."

"Keep going," said Sensei. Natori nodded and began again, "They argued a lot, and then it was finally decided that it would be up to you to choose. I don't want you alone right now, please forgive me for my rudeness but I felt that it was best for you. It was foolish for me to believe I could do this without telling you."

"How many people?"

"About ten clans including Matoba. When you showed up, I had just gotten back; I was preparing to find you. It was just a lucky coincidence you came to me first."

"That doesn't even make sense…" whispered Natsume.

"I'm sorry."

"But I don't understand…"

"Me either…"

Sensei jumped in, "Why would Matoba just give you up like that?"

"He wouldn't," said Natori. "There's more to this than there seems. And I'm pretty sure you weren't supposed to find out. They purposely kept me in the dark."

"Natori…" the voice with which Natsume spoke caught everyone's attention. It was shaking and quiet. "Please Natori. I don't want this…" Natsume was looking up at them now, his eyes brimming with tears. "I don't want to be an exorcist."

Natori looked at him sadly as the tears began to fall. "We'll protect you. You have nothing to worry about." He placed a hand on his shoulder.

But instead of accepting it, Natsume flinched at the touch and stood up knocking the chair over. He looked at the two of them for a moment, trying to think and then walked briskly out of the room.

"Natsume." Natori ran to the door. He turned back to Sensei.

"Follow him, make sure no one touches him," a hint of panic in his voice.

"You don't have to tell me," and he transformed into the beast, flying out of the room.

Natori sat down with his hand on his face. "Hiiragi, please hurry."

* * *

"Natsume!" came the youkai's deep voice. But Natsume didn't stop, he felt like he was choking. He ran down the hill that Sensei had complained about the day before and kept going. He knew flying beast would have been able to catch him if he wanted, but instead Madara stayed behind, and at one point made further distance. He ran until he was tired and sore, until the sun was high in the sky, until he saw that familiar little house in that comfortable little neighborhood. This was where he wanted to be right now. He ran towards it, not caring that his eyes were red and his face was covered in dried tears. He just wanted to be inside.

"Natsume, are you back from your trip?" Touko walked into the living room and was immediately embraced.

"Natsume! Are you all right? What happened?" She cupped his face in her hands with worried eyes. She then took him upstairs and sat with him.

It didn't matter that she didn't know what to say, he was glad she was there.

Sensei didn't show up all night, but Natsume could feel his presence. He started crying again, glad that he didn't feel he had to talk to anyone.

* * *

The next day he went to school, having not done his homework. He sat down and smiled for Nishimura and Kitamoto, though he didn't feel like it.

Sasada excitedly approached him, "Natsume, what did you think about problem 12? I wasn't sure-"

"Class please sit down, I have an announcement to make."

The anxious Natsume let out a sigh of relief. _Saved by the bell_, he thought.

"We have a transfer student today."

"Transfer student!" Nishimura whispered. "Please be a girl, please be a girl, please be a girl, please be a girl!"

A female student walked in. "Hello," she said shyly.

"Aahahahha!" and then Nishimura proceeded to faint.

Natsume on the other hand just looked at her. Yeah, this was the girl he saw the other day.

"Can you say your name?" asked the teacher politely.

"Kobashigawa Ami." Her voice was quiet and she avoided eye contact.

"Thank you Kobashigawa-san. You may take the empty seat in the front." She was about to sit down, when she saw Natsume and stopped. Nishimura was now getting back into his chair and he saw the transfer student staring at his friend. He looked back and forth between them, and then started crying.

The girl realized what she was doing and sat down quickly, her face turning red.

Natsume was just confused. She had looked at him like she recognized him, and he was sure he'd never seen her before save for that one time at Natori's house.

He uncomfortably stared out the window for the rest of class.

When they got out for lunch, Nishimura yelled at Natsume.

"I can't believe it! Every time I have a chance for love Natsume steals them from me! How come all the girls like _you_?"

Natsume wasn't really paying that much attention, but rather watched as Sasada ran to the new student, holding out her hand. "Hello Kobashigawa-san! I'm Sasada Jun, class president and A student! It is my duty as President to make sure you feel welcome and comfortable, so you will eat with me and my friends!"

Natsume started to walk out with his two companions, sensing that he was about to be introduced.

"Wait where are you going?" shouted Nishimura, trying to hold him back. "The transfer student is coming this way, maybe I have a chance after all!"

Kitamoto simply shook his head.

"I don't-" began Natsume but was interrupted when the two girls approached them and Sasada spoke. "This is Nishimura Satoru, this is Kitamoto Atsushi, and this…" she paused and her eyes smoldered, "is Natsume Takashi."

"Natsume…" the girl mumbled, her eyes widening.

Nishimura reached out his hand for the girl to shake, but she ignored it, staring at Natsume intently.

He became noticeably angry, and stomped away muttering something.

"Nishimura, wait!" shouted Kitamoto, chasing after him.

"What's wrong with them?" demanded Sasada.

Natsume, wishing he hadn't been left alone, almost felt like running too, but tried instead to break the uncomfortable silence. "Would you like to go upstairs now?" he smiled, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sure, of course!" said Sasada, and she led the way.

They ate lunch with Sasada doing most of the talking.

"So where do you live?" she asked

*"Nishiaidashimo-machi."

Natsume perked his head. "That's' where I live."

"Really? I'm on 5-3-5."

"You must be just a couple blocks away from me."

Sasada saw the way she was looking at him and jumped between them.

"Well sometimes I walk home with Natsume," she said proudly.

"That's a good idea, we can all walk home together." Ami smiled shyly at saying this, and Sasada started to turn angry. "B-but, me and Natsume…"

"That should be fine," he smiled at Ami.

"Well we have to go back to class, so stop playing around!" she ordered.

They looked at her surprised, but collected their things and stood.

After class everyone, including Taki, Tanuma, Kitamoto, and a pouting Nishimura, walked outside together. Some going separate ways, but eventually it ended up being just Natsume, Sasada, and Ami.

"Hahahaha! You're so funny Natsume!" said Sasada loudly.

"All I said was I'm hungry."

"Well it was hilarious!"

Ami and Natsume just looked at each other.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to go that way?" Natsume pointed down the road they just passed.

"Oh," she said looking down it, "Yeah, that's where I go!" She hesitantly pulled herself from between her two classmates. She stood at the corner and turned back. "You be good, Natsume! Don't do anything naughty!"

_Naughty? What was she talking about?_ Oh well, Natsume waved in return and kept on walking.

"She's a strange girl isn't she?"

Natsume laughed. "Yeah, but she's nice when she wants to be."

"Yes, I guess so."

There was a short pause until Natsume spoke again. "So why did you transfer, Kobashigawa-san?"

She looked up at him smiling, "Oh you can call me Ami if you like."

"Ami-san," he felt a bit embarrassed at first, but then smiled.

"I came here because of my parents job."

"That must be hard for you…" Natsume said, thinking of his own experiences.

"Yeah, it can be, but I'm glad I made a new friend. I was worried I wouldn't make any."

But Natsume didn't have a chance to respond as he was blown backwards.

"Aahh!" he heard her scream. Before he could get up to help her there was something heavy pushing down on his chest.

"Ami-san!" he shouted, then a kick to the head. Now facing her he could see her on the ground, not looking at him, but at the youkai standing on top of him. Her mouth was open and her eyes were wide.

"_My master requests to see you Natsume-sama. I'm afraid you must come with me."_

Suddenly there was a surge of energy, and Madara came flying out of the trees knocking the youkai down. Natsume took this chance to run to Ami. He picked her up and started running her away from the scene. He had to get her out of there, if she got hurt, if anyone got hurt… The sounds of fighting began to get farther and farther away until Natsume deemed it safe enough to stop. He put his hands on her shoulders gently. "Ami-san. Ami-san, are you alright?"

In shock, she stared down at his chest in silence, breathing hard from the exertion.

"Ami-san?" and she finally looked up at him. "I-I'm fine."

Natsume wanted to ask her about what she saw. She was looking right at it. There was no way she hadn't seen the youkai. But now was not the time to satisfy his own curiosity and desire to know that he wasn't alone. He needed to get her home. "Come on, which way is your house from here?"

"That way," she pointed shakily.

"Alright."

They walked on in silence, and Ami calmed down considerably. He could feel Sensei once more, though he didn't see him anywhere, and knew that the problem had been taken care of.

"Natsume," asked Ami quietly.

He looked over at her concerned.

"There's something I should tell you."

He knew what she would say, and secretly hoped to hear it. Someone else his age, someone in his class, who was just as scared as he was about the same things.

"The thing that attacked you. They do that a lot, don't they?"

He nodded slowly.

"I can tell. You weren't panicked like I was. I can see them too Natsume."

"They don't attack you?"

"That was the first time it had ever happened to me. If I ignore them, they don't realize I can see them. You must be very powerful. That one came out of nowhere."

Natsume inhaled, and then smiled, "Well you are very lucky."

"Huh, what do you mean?" She looked genuinely confused and Natsume smiled further.

"You don't have unwanted youkai chasing after you, but if you chose, you could make friends with some of them."

Ami just lowered her brow further at this.

"Some of them are nice. I can call one for you. Sen-!"

"No!"

Natsume stopped.

"I-I mean, I just don't think I'm ready. I've been scared of them all my life. Getting close to two in one hour is too much."

"Of course," he said.

"My house is just up here." She said nodding her head forward.

"Would you like me to take you the rest of the way?"

"No, I'll be fine. You've done more than enough for me already."

She stared at him for a moment, concentrating on something. Natsume felt uncomfortable. "Umm… You were going to your house?"

"O-oh! Yes!" she blushed furiously and turned around. "Yes."

And as she walked away, he thought he heard her mumbling something to her herself. "You're nothing like her, are you, Natsume?"

* * *

I did some research and it turns out this manga/anime takes place in Hitoyoshi, Japan. I couldn't however find where exactly so I found a place in Hitoyoshi to serve my purposes. Addresses are fictional. Please excuse any errors.


	4. Revelation

Aahh! There's something very very important I forgot to do! Thank my reviewers! Your reviews make me so happy I love them. You guys are awesome!

**Chapter 4: Revelation**

Natsume woke up the next morning and was greeted by Nyanko-sensei. "Hurry up! I smell food!"

He opened his eyes and couldn't help but smile at cat in his face. "I'm coming Sensei!" He was glad to have him back, even if Nyanko hadn't really been gone.

They went downstairs and Touko looked up in a smile. "Are you feeling any better today?" She walked forward and pulled him into a hug.

Natsume smiled. "Thank you Touko-san. I feel great."

She pulled him back and looked at his face. "Oh good." And hugged him again. "I made breakfast and I expect you to eat a lot. All this stress is making you thin."

They ate quickly and Natsume ran off to school. Sensei, waddling behind him. He was about halfway there when he sensed something.

"Nyanko…"

"I can feel it too." He looked around and sniffed the air. "Keep walking Natsume. I'm going to investigate. I won't be too far." He transformed, and followed his nose into an alley left of them.

Natsume took a deep breath. He had been so happy a few seconds ago. Why did something always have to happen to break that? But he looked up suddenly when he heard his name being called.

"Ami?" he said quietly, and turned around to see her running up from behind.

"Wait! You shouldn't come any closer!" What had almost happened the night before, she could have been hurt or worse.

She stopped in her tracks. "W-why?" she stuttered before they were interrupted by fighting down the alley Sensei had just entered.

"Please Ami, just stay there!" and Natsume ran to assist his friend.

This youkai was huge, towering over Sensei with purple skin and tuffs of white fur. Sensei grabbed its arm in his teeth and was thrown onto the ground.

"Natsume! Run!" He growled as he stood back up.

"_You, I must deliver you to my master…"_ it said slowly, and stretched out a long arm. Natsume punched the hand, sending it into the ground.

"I said get out of here!" Madara seethed.

"No! I'm not leaving you by yourself!"

The huge youkai had pulled its fist back and brought it down on what would have been Madara had he not dodged. With a flick of his white tail he sent Natsume backwards. "Leave now." But with Madara's head turned he didn't see the next hit coming. The youkai slammed Sensei into the wall, and Madara slowly tried to get back up. The youkai walked right past him to Natsume, and this time Natsume didn't have a chance to fight back or run. The youkai picked him up in his giant fingers and began walking the other way.

"Sensei!" he called, and the grip around his chest tightened. He pulled against it. "Let me go!"

"_I have my orders_."

But then there was a flash of light and the youkai screamed, letting Natsume fall to the ground.

"Hiiragi!" shouted Natsume.

"Run. And I am not afraid to punish you like your fat kitty is."

"Who are you calling fat?!" Madara said, charging the giant youkai. The two began bombarding the giant with attacks, and Natsume slowly started backing away.

"Go!" said Hiiragi, for the first time Natsume had ever heard her raise her voice. He nodded apprehensively and finally turned and ran. Out in the street, Ami was nowhere to be found.

"_Natsume!" _Came another voice, this time a woman's._ "You are mine!" _He turned just in time to dodge another hand that had grabbed for him. This youkai was thin and long, hunched over in blue robes. He started running the other way

"Come with me!" and this time it was a man running towards him. Natsume was terrified. He'd never felt so overwhelmed by youkai in his life. He turned into another alley and hid behind a trash can. The voices began to come from all around him. "_Natsume…_" "Natsume!" "Takashi!" "_Natsume-sama!_"

"Natsume!" That last one. It hadn't sounded like the others. It had sounded human. Natsume looked up and Ami was in front him, trying to pull him up. "Let's go!" she shouted. It hadn't registered, but she kept pulling. "Come on! I know where we can go!"

Without much control over his own legs, Natsume stood and let Ami pull him. He wasn't paying attention to where she was taking him, but eventually there were trees all around him. The voices had gotten quieter, and Ami had slowed down.

"Natsume," she said hazily. There was worry in her tone. But he couldn't bring himself to look at her.

"Natsume," she said again, her voice clearer and there were hands on his shoulders. He looked up finally and saw they were in a shrine.

"They can't get us here."

Natsume didn't respond and she moved her face to meet his wandering eyes. "Are you alright?"

_Am I alright_? Natsume shuddered. "Y-yes. I'll be fine."

Things were clearer now. He could see Ami's worried eyes boring into his.

"I'm fine," he said more confidently.

He looked much less pale, his eyes much brighter. She relaxed finally. "Natsume, why were there so many? I've never seen anything like that."

It was because there were ten clans trying to get to him, but he couldn't tell her that. "I don't know."

She did not look away, but instead stared more intensely. "Is it… is it because of your grandmother, Natsume Takashi?"

His mouth dropped, his eyes grew wide. He looked up at her curious yet understanding face. "You…"

"I know about Reiko."

"B-but, how?"

She looked down at her twiddling fingers. "Natsume, I'm sorry I didn't tell you this sooner, but… my grandfather… was in love with your grandmother."

Natsume was speechless, his stomach was twisting inside of him, and he felt almost excited. No one had ever known so much about his grandmother. Someone had loved her, and here was that someone's granddaughter to tell him that.

"I'm very close to him, so naturally he's told me many stories. He showed me many pictures of her. He never knew she'd had a child. But when I saw you, I knew you must have been related. You look exactly like her."

Natsume smiled. "Can you tell me the stories?"

Ami smiled back. "Of course."

She pulled out a piece of paper. "This is a love letter from him. He never got to give it to her, because she disappeared. I wanted to show you."

Natsume couldn't take his eyes from it. Someone who loved Reiko, who didn't think she was a freak or an awful person, his words were right there.

"But before I show it to you, I was wondering if you could do something kind of crazy." She laughed embarrassed.

"What?" He just wanted to see the letter, but he didn't want to offend her.

Ami pulled out a journal this time with a pen. "This is my grandfather's journal. He's very sick and no one outside of the family is allowed to visit him, but when I told him about you he wanted to talk to you. I asked the doctor to let someone visit just once, but he said no. I thought maybe you could write him a letter instead."

Natsume smiled sadly. He had been selfish, only thinking about himself. "Of course."

Ami gave a grateful smile and opened to a page in the middle. "His name is Takeo." He took it gently and set it in his lap. "I'm sorry, but, what should I write?"

"Anything. Even just a sentence or two about how you can see them. He would like that."

And Natsume began writing:

_Dear Takeo,_

_Ami tells me you knew my grandmother Reiko. I want to thank you very much. Not many people loved my grandmother, but to hear that something cared so deeply about her means a great deal to me. I can see youkai just like she did, and though sometimes it is a burden, I always manage to make new friends. Thank you Takeo._

_ Natsume, Takashi_

Natsume closed the journal slowly, and handed it back to Ami.

"Goodbye Natsume."

He frowned. "What do you mean…" But something was different about her. Natsume looked at her face and there was no longer a kind and gentle smile upon it. Instead she looked emotionless and proud. Her eyes were narrowed instead of wide like they normally were, and the corner of one side of her mouth was pulled up just slightly. He became afraid. "Ami?..."

But then, he felt a tug. Not like a pull on his shirt or fingers, but from the inside. Like someone had taken hold of his spine and squeezed, then tried pulling him into nothingness. He held his stomach and started to gasp at the pain.

"A-a-am-i!" He tried, but then the world beneath him started spinning. The colors started blending with white, it spun and spun until the white became so overwhelming he had to close his eyes. There was nothing beneath his feet any more and then all too quickly, he landed on a hard surface, the colors restoring themselves to their natural hues.

He breathed in and out, wheezing for air. He clutched his chest and stomach, trying to understand what had just happened.

"Well, well. Natsume Takashi. We've been waiting for you to make your decision, but it appears you finally have." Matoba leaned forward as Natsume finally got his head back. Natsume now looked up at the people surrounding him in fear.

"Welcome to the Matoba Clan, Takashi-kun…"

* * *

Tell you what… because this chapter ends in a cliffhanger, I will upload the next one very soon (like tomorrow or the day after). Thankfully I am still in a writing frenzy so hopefully that will help. However, I am going back to college within the next week so for a while (after this next one) I may or may not upload. For this next chapter I will try not to end in a cliffie just so you aren't raising your fists at me and calling for my blood.


	5. Possession

**Chapter 5: Possession**

Natsume's eyes shot from person to person, Nanase, stranger, stranger, Nanase, down to the floor he was on, and then back to that unpleasant smile that was leaning over him. "H-h-what-"

"Don't you remember Takashi-kun? It happened just moments ago." Matoba reached out his hand, and the gesture reminded Natsume of the pot that contained the four bloodthirsty youkai. But instead of placing a sealed pot in Matoba's hand, a human servant placed a journal. The one Natsume had just written in.

"Wh-what is this?" His eyes were wide, the hands he was leaning on were shaking.

"I was inspired by you actually. I've just started my own yuujinchou. You're the first one to give your name."

"M-my name?" His voice became unnaturally high. _His signature._ So many thoughts assaulted him all at once. "But Ami-"

"Works for me. She's a member of the Matoba Clan. She's quite the little actress wouldn't you agree?"

Natsume couldn't grasp it. No. _No._ This wasn't true, this wasn't happening.

"No," he said quietly.

"You don't have that right anymore-"

"No, no, _no, _NO, _NO!"_ he shouted and stood up.

Matoba suddenly grabbed his arm. "I said you don't have that right. You can't defy me anymore. I _own_ you." He didn't speak loudly, but that just made it all the more frightening. Natsume couldn't look him in the eye. He pulled at Matoba's strong grip, angry tears forming behind. His heart pumping faster.

"Look at me," said Matoba forcefully.

Natsume wouldn't look at him, _he wouldn't_, but then, he felt his eyes begin to move of their own accord. He struggled against them, becoming increasingly frightened.

"N-no-o," he muttered trying to hold them back. But they pulled, and his head began to tilt upwards. "N-no," more panicked. But, despite his immense effort, eventually his eyes made contact with Matoba's, only to see a satisfied smirk on the man's face.

"You don't have a choice anymore Takashi-kun. You have entered yourself into a binding contract," Natsume pulled again, against both Matoba's grip on his arm and grip on his will, "and you," Matoba squeezed harder, grunting, "will honor it.

"You have 24 hours to rest. After that, we are putting you to work."

Matoba let go and Natsume fell to the ground, his eyes finally able to break free from their hold. Several others ran to him, picking him up and dragging him out of the medium sized room.

"Wait! No!" he shouted, trying to grip the floor with his feet.

Matoba listened on in contentment. He'd done it; he'd finally done it.

"Nanase, make sure the other clans are notified that Natsume has made his decision. There are things I must prepare."

"Of course," she smiled. She had to admit, she was impressed he'd actually managed to pull it off.

Matoba walked off, the uneasiness in his stomach finally gone.

* * *

Natsume sat in a locked room, a room with an expensive bed, fine silk sheets and down pillows. So many things consumed his mind. He would become angry, he would become sad, he would become confused, and he would become angry again. He grabbed his hair and pulled, closing his eyes tightly. _No, this isn't happening. This can't be happening._ He rocked back and forth trying to make it go away. He wished, he wished in his heart as hard as he could, he thought the name, _Sensei_.

He wished so hard, that he had not noticed he was no longer alone. Matoba stared at the boy who was clearly in distress. "Don't look so worried, Takashi-kun. You are finally where you need to be."

Natsume gasped and looked up to see the last person on earth he ever wanted to see. Anger overwhelmed his senses now. Just anger. His crossed legs fell from the bed onto the floor and his teeth clenched. He gripped the covers in his now tight fists. He stood and began to walk towards him. Going faster with each step he raised his fist and brought it down.

"Stop," said Matoba. Natsume's clenched fingers froze in mid-throw. It shook violently as he tried to continue. _Go_, he thought angrily, but his arm wouldn't move. He pushed against it, but it wasn't listening to him.

"Never attack me again," came the threatening voice, and Natsume could feel himself growing weaker. But then it only became worse when he felt the hold cease. He fell to the floor, trying to breathe fast enough.

"Did you become friends with her?"

Natsume looked up painfully.

"It seems she has become quite attached to you as well."

_"I hate you!"_

Matoba paused for a bit. "Well you should have seen this coming. I told you what your weaknesses were, and you didn't listen. Trust and friendship are for fools. It is because of your weaknesses I was able to apprehend you permanently. And what's more, I told you my plan. You couldn't, or perhaps chose not to stop me."

Natsume gritted his teeth. He wanted to cry, he wanted to hit and kick and break and rip and tear and smash. But instead he was stuck to the floor, once again in Matoba's hands. At his will.

"You are gullible, you are careless." He pulled out the journal, "and you should pay more attention to who you give you're name to. I must say though, this note is quite heart-warming. I'm sure Takeo, should he have actually ever existed, would be very moved."

"I won't…" said Natsume quietly. "I won't do it. Not without fighting. Whatever it is you try to make me do. And Nyanko-sensei-"

"Will not be able to do a thing."

But Natsume kept talking over him, "will fight you and this time I won't hold him back. Natori will ask questions. "

"That's enough."

"He knows you were planning something. He'll suspect you when he finds out I'm missing."

"Sit at the desk," he said gravely and Natsume's shaking body unwillingly obliged.

"What are you doing?" he demanded with strained voice. And Matoba pushed the chair in harshly, eliciting a grunt from the now sitting boy.

"You are going to write a letter…"

"One wasn't enough?" he shouted.

Matoba gave an amused smile. "Oh, this one isn't for me. And do not underestimate me."

Matoba pulled a piece of paper and a pencil from the desk and shoved them into Natsume's hands. "This one is to the Fujiwaras. You are telling them why you are running away, and never coming back."

His stomach fell. "N-no…" he whispered. This couldn't be happening. _This can't be happening_.

"Write the letter." Cold eyes smiling twistedly into his. And Natsume's hand was moving to the page.

"Dear Touko-san and Shigeru-san…"

"No!" he whimpered. But his hand was scribbling the words. Natsume grabbed his wrist with his other hand and pulled.

"I am running away. Don't look for me. I don't want to live here anymore."

"Matoba!" But his hand kept writing.

"I'm tired of pretending to be happy with you and my so called friends, and I need to leave permanently."

"Stop!" he shouted more desperately now, but Matoba didn't stop, "Goodbye," he finished slowly.

And Natsume started crying as his hand finished as well. He looked up at the man and just stared, quiet tears flowing over his face. "_I hate you_."

Matoba was motionless for a moment. Something in his empty face that wasn't there, something Natsume didn't notice. And then he took the paper in front of the boy slowly and walked out of the room.

"I know," he said, raising his chin.

* * *

Natsume had cried, he cried so much but now his eyes were empty. They hurt, his head hurt, and he laid down on the soft blankets, wrapping them around himself. He covered his head with them. _This isn't happening. This can't be happening._ _This isn't happening; this can't be happening…._

* * *

Natsume woke up alarmed. His sleep had been dreamless, empty, until the end, he saw Matoba, he saw the grey room, he saw his shaking hand writing terrible things. But now his eyes were open. Ever since he'd been kidnapped he'd had dreams, nightmares, but he would wake up and find that he was in his home again. Safe. He thought it was horrible, to keep on living without being able to rid himself of those memories. But now he realized, at least he was living. This, what was next, this was not life, at least, not his. It was Matoba's. He would take the nightmares and memories any day, as long as he could live himself the way he chose with the ones he wanted. _Please… Sensei, Natori, Hinoe, anyone._

And then the door opened, and in walked Nanase. She was holding a tray of food. Even if it was this woman, manipulative and selfish like Matoba, he was glad it was anyone but him.

"I was a bit skeptical about this plan of Seiji's, but it seems I was wrong."

Natsume said nothing.

"But we'll see how useful you prove to us."

"I'm not some tool. I'm a person, you can't treat people this way."

"I sympathize. But we must do what is necessary."

This grated him. "For who," he said with repulsion, "Matoba says it's for mankind, but that's not true. It's for you."

"Perhaps. Perhaps it will become what you need as well."

"I don't need any of this. I had what I needed, you took it from me!" Natsume couldn't help raising his voice.

"You're more like Seiji than you realize," she said quietly.

Natsume breathed in harshly through his nose. "Get out."

Nanase just looked at him. She sighed.

"Now!"

She was a little taken aback, but she walked to the door and shut it behind her. The lock clicked and Natsume found tears he thought he didn't have anymore.

* * *

He didn't eat the food she brought for him. Not only had it come from people he despised, but the very thought of food right then made him feel sick. Instead he kicked the tray into the wall, some of the food splashing over the side and landing on the floor. He was alone again, and if that meant he didn't have to see those awful people he was fine with that. It was a couple hours before anyone came in again, and this time, it was just as he feared. That man with a bandage over his right eye, his left black and void, his lips curled into a twisted grin. "It's time for you to begin working with us."

His eyes flashed over to the tray against the wall. "You didn't eat you're breakfast."

Natsume just stared back in defiance.

"That's not good for you. You need to be healthy to do your job."

Matoba walked past him on the bed and picked up the tray. "Eat."

Natsume could feel what was coming. "No!" He felt his hand trying to reach for the food.

Matoba looked on angrily when he saw the boy was not allowing himself to obey. He picked up a rice ball and shoved it in front of Natsume's mouth. "Eat," he demanded.

Natsume clenched his teeth as they tried to open. Matoba pushed the rice against his lips. Natsume began crying again.

Matoba grew impatient and grabbed his jaw, pushing his fingers into his cheeks to open them, and they finally did. Rice went into his mouth and he chewed. Tears running down his face.

"Swallow." And Natsume did. He felt sick, he put his hand to his stomach and heaved. But Matoba pushed more rice into his mouth. "Chew and swallow."

Natsume couldn't stop it now, and he swallowed hard. Matoba looked down at him covered in rice and tears. Natsume heaved again.

"Keep it down," he said, and again nothing came up.

Matoba set the tray on the table beside the bed. "Clean yourself up, there are robes for you in the dresser. When you're ready, you are to immediately come to my study."

Natsume said nothing, holding his nauseous stomach in his arms. And Matoba turned around and walked out the door. He closed it, but didn't lock it this time.

Natsume wiped his face with his arm, and then could feel his muscles disobeying him, so he stood up himself and they listened. He didn't want them to force him to dress as well. He opened the drawer and found dark kimonos just like the ones Matoba and his affiliates wore. _I don't know how long I can do this_, he thought as he pulled one out.

* * *

Alright! This story is getting dark, like I knew it would. Hope you liked it anyway! and thank you again for your kind words, I really do appreciate them!


	6. Broken

Oi, I'm sorry this took so long! Life has been crazy since school started. But here's the next chapter. I'm afraid it might be another long wait for the next one, because if anything I will be getting even busier.

**Chapter 6: Broken**

24 hours earlier

Madara dug his teeth into the purple youkai, and it screamed.

"There's too many!" shouted Hiiragi casting another spell. Madara was grabbed by the neck and started whipping his head around until the tall thin youkai was flung off of him.

"Let's draw them off! We'll find help!" he roared and flew over to Hiiragi just in time for her to grab his fur and be pulled away from another barrage of hits.

"Don't go too fast," said Hiiragi, "They'll just go after Natsume."

"I know."

They reached the forest and Madara began calling for Hinoe.

"My master is coming," Hiiragi added.

Madara continued to weave through the trees, when he heard a distant shouting. "That must be Hinoe. How far away is Natori?"

"He's sending his other servants ahead of him, they'll be here soon."

Madara stopped and spun around. Hiiragi jumped off.

"Madara!" shouted Hinoe. "What's going on? Is this Matoba's doing?" She stood on the side opposite Hiiragi, tall and proud, hardly tired just after running.

"Might as well be."

"And where's Natsume?" Though she tried not to show it, fear escaped along with her words.

"I told him to run."

* * *

Matoba waited impatiently for Natsume to arrive, masking it behind an air of indifference.

Nanase walked past, and almost kept going, but her meddlesome spirit stopped her at the doorway.

"Can I help you?" he said with mock politeness.

"I'd actually like to ask you a question. Of course, with your permission."

Matoba leaned back in his chair. "Ask what you like."

Nanase took no time to hesitate. "Earlier when the boy was first brought here, you said something that interested me."

"Hm? And what would that be?"

"You said to him, 'I own you'. Perhaps it was just a slip of the tongue, but the boy is part of the Matoba Clan, and does not exclusively belong to anyone."

Matoba smiled eerily, "Of course. I was simply acknowledging my status as mentor. I certainly do not claim him as my sole property. Why Nanase? Would you like to share?"

They did not, however, realize that Natsume had arrived just down the hall and was listening to every word. He gripped the edge of the wall, knuckles turning white. The last phrase both stung him and unsettled him.

"If I require his unique abilities, I will let you know. But for now, do what you must with him," she continued as though nothing she'd just said was wrong.

He was not going to stay there, that much Natsume knew. _I won't stay here._ He looked down at himself, dressed in those robes. He felt ridiculous. Nanase stepped out of the room and saw him standing there.

She tilted her chin. "Just in time. Me and Seiji were just talking about you."

Natsume said nothing, but felt the words building in his stomach, or maybe it was just bile. It could most definitely have been bile, because he felt sick.

She smiled. "You should go inside."

"Come, Takashi-kun," came the other voice. He was standing halfway concealed behind the door.

Natsume swallowed and stayed where he was.

Matoba lifted his chin and looked down in interest. "Come here."

And then there was the pull. Natsume resisted it, and it became almost painful. Matoba watched on as the seconds passed by, and instead of indifference or pleasure, a look of confusion began to settle across his face.

But the pull was too strong and Natsume stepped forward until he reached Matoba. Too close for comfort. Matoba grabbed his arm and with a sort of underlying roughness pulled him inside. Nanase smirked and continued her business down the hall.

He sat Natsume down at a desk, a bookcase on either side.

"Before you can do anything on your own you must learn the ways of exorcism." He set a book in front of him. "Read it through. If you don't by yourself I will make you, and I will test you to make sure you know everything in it. Understand?"

Still he said nothing. Staring down at the book in front of him. He felt like he was choking, trying to swallow something much to large to fit down his throat.

"Answer me."

Natsume's lips trembled, but he nodded.

Matoba would have preferred words, but this would do for now. He left Natsume to look blankly at pages that he didn't comprehend. How could he read now? But the thought that Matoba might force him to, and that awful feeling pulling his eyes over each line terrified him. So he skimmed slowly, losing his concentration every ten seconds. Who was he kidding? He couldn't do this. He stood, legs feeling a rush of energy running through them. He wouldn't have been able to sit even if he wanted to. And he turned to the door, only there was someone in it.

He didn't know how to react. His mind went blank, and the only word he could think was

"Ami…"

Her face was empty and shallow. "Natsume," she said quietly.

He stood there, unable to move, unable to process the person standing before him.

She looked him up and down, and continued, "Black suites you." And took a step forward.

"Wh-what?" was all he managed. He fought to think of something, anything. Surely he had more than one thing to say to this girl. Someone he'd trusted, someone who'd betrayed him. Yes, that's right. _She'd betrayed him_. His mind no longer blank was now racing. She was his classmate. She was his _friend_. He gritted his teeth. "What are you doing here?" he nearly shouted.

She did not waiver. She did not flinch. Natsume was mad that she didn't. Instead she calmly opened her mouth. "I wanted to see you before I left for Tokyo. I have to go back to school tonight."

And once again Natsume was left speechless.

"I am sorry Natsume, but you shouldn't believe everything you hear."

"Why?" he whispered.

Ami looked surprised for the first time. She cleared her throat. "Haven't you learned anything?"

"No," his voice was shaking, his head was down, "Why did you do it?"

She tilted her head. "It was nothing personal. My loyalty lies with the Matoba Clan. They've treated me well. Naturally I'd do what they'd ask. I am sorry, you were very nice-"

She kept talking. She wouldn't shut up. There was nothing human in what she said, nothing human left in this place.

"GET OUT!" he shouted suddenly.

And for the second time, Ami was taken aback. She hesitated, then turned and walked away. "Goodbye Natsume."

Natsume waited until she left, his face twisted in anger. He stood there until her footsteps turned into nothing more than the sound of a ticking clock. His knees became jelly and he slid to the floor. Back hunched over and heart breaking. His stomach felt as though it had been ripped from him and his eyes watered still open wide. It wasn't two minutes later that Matoba found him on the floor. He told Natsume to get up and go back to reading. When the boy didn't respond he ordered him to, becoming worried. It was when Natsume gave nothing more than a twitch, that Matoba was actually afraid. His order hadn't worked, something he'd noticed the last time. Though he'd eventually complied, his will had been strong enough to delay a response. This however, was not the boy's will keeping him from responding to the order, but catatonia.

"Takashi-kun?" He called kneeling down and shaking his shoulders.

"No," came a faint whisper.

"Takashi?" Matoba said louder.

And this time Natsume simply mouthed the word, unable to put breath behind it. Matoba called for the medic. Natsume was completely unaware, back in that place reserved for the darkest of dreams, the ones that loomed over him, foggy and gray.

* * *

Madara, Hiiragi, and Hinoe fought for only a few minutes before the other youkai fled. One after the other. In fact, it was almost as if they had been called. But it wasn't the time to wonder about oddities like that. Madara had to find Natsume as soon as possible, before the little brat found himself in more trouble.

"I'm going after Natsume," said the great beast, and Hinoe immediately jumped onto his back.

"I'm going to wait here for my master," said Hiiragi, and with a quick nod, Madara was flying through the trees, following Natsume's scent. He flew until not too long after they reached a shrine. It reeked of him, but stopped there.

"Do you see him Hinoe?" came his panicked voice. Something wasn't right.

She jumped down and ran forward. "No. You lost the trail?"

Madara squinted. "I'm not sure. He was here, but this is where it ends."

Hinoe began to scramble around the area, calling his name. Madara stayed where he was, looking forward at the shrine unblinking.

"Hinoe!" came a shout and she stopped in her tracks. "Madara?"

"You haven't seen a human girl around Natsume's age running around have you?"

"No, I don't think so…"

_I knew I didn't like her_, thought Sensei. "Go tell Hiiragi and that feminine exorcist I'm going to Matoba's mansion in the Eastern forest."

Before she could protest or grab onto his fur, Madara flew off in that very direction. _Matoba_, she thought, _for his sake that boy better be alright_. And she went to find Hiiragi.


	7. Get Out

Another chapter yay! Or maybe not, I am not feeling so great, so decided I needed to write something. After winter break starts, chapters will hopefully be uploaded more frequently.

**Chapter 7: Get Out**

_He was walking. He wasn't sure where. A shade of gray that almost seemed darker than what it was, was the expanse before him. And he walked, finding that the questions rolling through his mind didn't really bother him, finding that he enjoyed the lightness of his body, that he enjoyed the vastness surrounding him. It was quiet, until he heard something behind him. For the first time since waking up in this place he felt uneasy, and turned with delayed movement, more slowly than he wanted to._

"_Natsume…" came a voice, one that, in many ways reminded him of the youkai that called his name, thirsting for peace, for life, for their name, for blood. But Natsume knew that this was not a youkai calling his name. And what he saw when he finally turned was only the gray. Nothing but gray._

_He turned back to continue walking. He wanted that feeling back, the feeling of lightness, of not caring about the thoughts that raced through his mind, but now when he looked back there was a wall in front of him. A gray wall. He gasped and lifted his eyes when he noticed the wall reaching upwards only so far, and then finally connecting with a ceiling. He swiveled on his feet and found that he was now in a room. _That_ room. Just a moment ago he had been walking, with everything and nothing before him, and now he panicked. Natsume ran forward and began to pound against his cage. He tried to shout, but frowned in horror when he realized no sound came out. Not this place! Had he been tricked? Had he been in the room this whole time? And then his answer came. That same voice from before, now much more malevolent came from behind him._

"_You were in here from the moment I wanted you."_

_Natsume turned much too slowly and found Matoba standing there, only this was wrong. His skin was gray and pale, his cheeks sunken, and the whites of his eyes… they couldn't be called that now. They were black, his irises were black, and his pupils were small white dots. Natsume opened his mouth, to say something, to scream at the sight before him, anything, but there was no noise, no air. And with that, the shadow, the demonic form of the already terrifying man now much much worse, descended upon Natsume. And he couldn't react before the beast was in front of him, now gripping onto the top of his arm, his nails digging into his shoulder blade. He pushed and kicked and pulled at the arm that was keeping him stationary, but to no avail. And then his head snapped backwards in pain as the nails in his back seemed to extend through his skin. And a scream resonated through the room, breaking the anxious silence, Natsume drew breath as though he'd surfaced from water. And the nails stayed there. Natsume gritted his teeth and let out another cry of pain, as he felt like falling to the floor, but the shadow wouldn't let him. He saw its other hand as it reached for his face. How had he not noticed them before? Claws, veined and pinkish, highly contrasting with the grey skin of the rest of its body, extended as the nails passed over Natsume's cheek. He shrunk further into himself, eyes wide with fear. Natsume, knowing he could now speak, tried to think of something to say, anything._

_And it was that word, that word that had plagued him for far too long, it was the only word that came to mind. "Why?" he whispered desperately._

_The shadow laughed menacingly. And Natsume tried to draw away once again, only to reincite the pain in his back as he did. "Don't you know, boy?"_

_And the face crept in closer, "Those without wants gain nothing."_

* * *

Matoba stood over Natsume's sleeping form, a look of deep thought on his face. The boy was twitching, sweat beading on his wrinkled forehead. This was ridiculous. He had won, Matoba had won, then why was this so difficult. He asked the boy to read a book for goodness sakes!

"Kobashigawa-san is here," came a voice from behind him. It was a human servant. He hadn't even heard anyone enter.

"Let her in," he said darkly. The man nodded apprehensively at the tone. And the door closed and opened again in quick succession.

Ami walked in, and though she was good at hiding her fear, Matoba could sense it on her.

"What did you do?" he asked righteously.

"I walked in the room," she answered.

"What did you say?"

"Hardly anything-"

He walked up immediately and struck her across the face. She gasped and held her cheek in her hand, straightening up as quickly as she could, anger flashing across her eyes.

"Tell me the truth. You might be able to fool him, but I am not so naïve." At the man's words she glanced over at Natsume, lying restlessly across the bed, face wet.

She removed her hand and put it at her side. "Then listen, and I will not think of you as such. I'm not lying now."

She was telling the truth, Matoba could tell, though he wanted her to be lying. This was her fault. The boy had been fine until she had poked her nose in places she shouldn't have.

"Well apparently the very sight of you was enough to send him into catatonia."

She flinched ever so slightly, but almost instantly composed herself. "I suppose I did what you paid me to do well, then."

And Matoba brought his palm across her cheek again. If it was possible, she had been even less prepared for this one than the first, and she gasped loudly. She had several things to say, but kept her mouth shut, for fear of something worse than a slap.

"Perhaps a little too well." He muttered bitterly. 'Now get out of here, before he gets seizures as well."

She exhaled unevenly, anger pushing from behind her throat, but turned and left. As the door was about to close behind her she looked back inside to see him walk towards the boy with a gentle hand extended, brushing his cheek with his fingers. The sight had her confused at first, but then reality came back to her as the door shut. _I see_, she thought smirking vehemently, _you think you care about him. _She laughed dryly. _Yes, I am the one who drove him over the edge, and you are the answer to his problems._ The thought left a bitter taste in her mouth. _The hypocrite._

* * *

Madara flew with only one thought on his mind. That man was going to die, whether or not Natsume was there, Madara was going to rip his head off. This was it, no more. No more kindness and mercy. This was going to end now. He flew just above the trees, which blurred past him as he flew faster than he was normally able to. Perhaps it was the adrenaline, but the mansion was approaching now, and instead of slowing down at the barrier, his forehead lit. A growl that grew louder each passing second came from his barred teeth as he plowed through the thick wall of energy, head and heart pounding, he pushed against it, and the mark grew brighter. Heat, now there was heat building where he pushed against the barrier, and it burned. He cried out, but he wouldn't stop. No he felt it giving way to him, yielding underneath the pressure. Madara would not stop now that he was so close.

And then with a great flash of light he suddenly flew forward, but not without loss. Madara could not keep his eyes open as he fell from the sky, crashing through trees, landing in a bush and changing back into his cat form.

* * *

"Uuugh," Sensei groaned. He stirred, and then his head shot up. "Natsume," he whispered urgently. _How long have I been unconscious?_ He thought worriedly as he transformed. It was light outside, but Madara hardly cared anymore than the brief passing of the thought moments ago. The mansion was just in front of him. Who knew how much time he'd lost, what the man could have done by now.

Shooting upwards he broke through a window, but he didn't stop. Panicking people blurred past him just as the trees had, and immediately he could smell him. _Natsume_.

Madara growled once more and took fowards after the scent. The humans' yelling was becoming louder and before long he had to stop before crashing into a net at the end of a hallway. It smelled putrid, and Madara easily recognized the hallway as it was. A trap. They were either very quick thinking or this had already been set up, to their luck and Madara's rage. He couldn't smell anything now but the rotting of waste, and he was sure if he continued forward he would be trapped and at the will of humans, and eventually Matoba. Instead he turned around, only to find servants, both human and youkai before him, holding various weapons and seals. Madara didn't have time for this, he didn't have the patience for it, this was ending now, and without a further thought he crouched and broke through the wall at his side. Dust filled the air as Madara left behind the coughing humans, and the youkai chased after.

_No more_, was all the beast could think, _no more!_

* * *

Matoba heard a loud crash and his head shot up. He ran to the door and it seemed the guard outside had done the same.

"Matoba-sama!" shouted the man in surprise.

"What was that?" was his only reply. But now more of his exorcists came into view at the end of the hallway.

"Matoba-sama! The boy's pet youkai is here!"

Anger welled up inside him. "How did it get past the barrier?" he shot.

"We don't know, but it's coming closer!"

For a moment, the man was at a loss. Everyone was ruining everything! Everything he had worked for! That thing wanted to take it away!

"Get me my bow," he said gravely, and one of the men nodded, running past him. "Everyone else, follow me."

* * *

Madara was getting closer, he could tell, but it was still taking too long. How big was this place? But wait. That smell. Natsume was only one room away. He took off down the hallway. _This door_, he thought, and instead of opening it, he crashed right through it. And despite the dust in the air, Madara's better vision allowed him to see a bed, and in it, a boy.

"Natsume!" he yelled, and took towards him. He knew something was wrong by the fact that he didn't wake up at the sound of his own name. What he didn't notice was that the boy had stirred, and his frown had faded greatly.

But then a whistling in the air, and before Madara could dodge or even know what it was, a familiar sensation fell over him. First, it was a piercing pain, this time in between two of his ribs. Then that uncomfortable spread of energy through the rest of his body, originating at the spot of first impact. This pain, he had felt it before, back in the woods as Matoba had shot an arrow in his chest. He let out a furious snarl and looked to his left. Feeling weaker he knew the consequences of falling unconscious now. He couldn't leave Natsume in the hands of this psychopath. He gathered his remaining strength and turned, getting into a defensive position.

"You think that will kill me? You've tried that before. Maybe on a weaker ayakashi it would have worked but not me."

And then the man stepped out of the shadows, along with several others, along with youkai that phased through the wall behind him. For the first time since discovering Natsume's disappearance, Madara felt fear.

"No, that won't work on you. But this will-" and he pulled up his bow and arrow, drew it back.

"Don't…" came a quiet voice from the bed. And Matoba looked over long enough for Madara to shoot at him with teeth barred.

He gasped, but a servant pulled him out of the way at the last minute.

That attack had pulled more strength out of him than he'd realized, and he slowed to a near stop, turning again to his prey, who, realizing his sudden advantage, smirked. Once again he pulled back his bow.

"Don't," came Natsume's voice again, this time stronger. And once again Matoba was distracted.

Another whistling in the air alerted Matoba to the fact that one of his exorcists had shot instead, and the beast cried out again. It tried to charge forward, but it lost its footing and fell. _This time_, Matoba thought, _this time I will kill you_. And for the third time he raised his bow, drew his arm back.

"Don't!"

And this time, he'd released but it had gone straight into the ceiling. Too surprised to realize he'd missed, he turned to see the boy trying to sit up. Natsume's eyes opened in slits, trying to see.

Matoba glanced between the boy and his pet that was now lying on the ground, hardly able to keep its eyes open anymore.

And something sparked in him. The boy was trying to get to his pet, his _friend_. He had woken up, not by Matoba's doing, but because the beast was in his room. He shook, now seeing the arrow sticking out of the ceiling. Anger seethed through him. He wanted that thing dead. He wanted it ripped into shreds and burned. He wanted to know it would never come back; he would never have to see it again. He was about to act, about to kill, when he saw the boy panic as best he could in his tiredness, and he stopped. He recognized that face; it was the one that had sent Natsume spiraling until he was no longer there, no longer present.

And an idea sparked within him.

"He's not dead…" said Matoba to Natsume. And the boy relaxed visibly, but did not stop trying to get out of bed. Matoba nodded to his servants and two ran to Natsume, gently pushing him back down.

"Yet," Matoba finished. And the boy's eyes widened. He struggled against the men who were now holding him down much more aggressively. But he was too weak. His muscles barely listened to him "Please Matoba," he begged. "Please don't hurt him."

And the man smiled. "I won't, as long as you do as I tell you. In fact, I will even let you visit him as he sleeps in his cell downstairs. But he only lives as long as I am happy."

Natsume's face fell. "Please," he whispered, and pain shot through Matoba. But it had left as quickly as it had come. "All you have to do is say yes, Takashi-kun."

Natsume tried to think of a way out, but the man would not listen, Natsume could not even hold himself up, and no one was coming to save him and his friend. Losing all the strength in his neck, he let his head fall against the pillow.

"Yes…" he whispered.

* * *

Thank you for being so patient with me. And I will change the description to warn people how dark the story gets. It **will** end in a hopeful way I promise you that. But thank you to all my reviewers, and sorry I don't respond to everyone. I do love them and read them away. Thanks again for reading :)


	8. New Ideas

Winter break and I finally had some time to write, I'm in a better mood today so maybe this chapter will be happier (but shorter). In any case, enjoy!

**Chapter 8: New Ideas**

Natori sat in his house alone. He had always considered himself a strong and powerful exorcist, good at his job, better than many. However now, as he waited, _just_ waited, he found himself feeling pathetic, incompetent. Natsume needed his help, and all he could do was wait for someone more able, a youkai. The word brought back bitter feelings, but he quickly stopped himself. Hiiragi was loyal, she was good, she was an exception. His other two servants were loyal as well, but only because it gave them satisfaction to be under a powerful exorcist's command.

_Natsume_, he thought weakly, dropping his hand from his chin and onto his lap. At one point he had wanted the boy on his side, he'd wanted the boy to work with him, but he admitted, he didn't want it anymore. As much as it would be helpful, as nice as it would be to have a companion, he couldn't imagine Natsume to be an exorcist. As cumbersome as his stubbornness to see the good in everyone and everything was, it was a part of who he was, his innocence, was a part of who he was, and Natori hated to see it shattered. Matoba, he didn't know what they were planning exactly, but it was causing Natsume grief. It would break him if they pushed any further. He couldn't bear that to happen. No. He would not let it happen. As useless as he felt, he would do everything in his power to keep Natsume safe.

At that moment the black robed youkai servants he'd sent to follow lower members of the clan returned. He looked up and they bowed to him.

"Natori-sama, we have discovered news that a young girl belonging to the Matoba clan pretending to be the boy's friend has betrayed him. We do not know in what way, but it appears-"

"Master!" came a familiar voice that only Natori heard. He put up his hand to silence the one speaking and she stopped. He waited for more, and a picture of the beginning of a forest she was waiting in flashed before his eyes, then the words of the nearest address.

"That's not too far from his house, is it?"

He stood and immediately began running. The other two following closely behind.

"Go ahead of me," he said and shouted the place to them. They instantly disappeared, and Natori ran for the bus stop.

When he finally arrived he was out of breath, but he figured it was a very small price to pay. The three of them, his servant ayakashi, were standing talking to each other.

"Hiiragi!" he shouted, letting more panic channel through his words than he'd intended.

"Master, Natsume was attacked by three youkai at once. Me and his pet fended them off long enough for him to run away," the blond haired one replied.

"Was he alone?" he asked outraged. "Did you let him just go off on his own?"

He already expected what the answer would be, but Hiiragi calmly replied, "No, there was a young girl with him."

Natori's anger fell, and it was replaced with confusion. "Is he alright?"

The second youkai jumped in. "The young girl will have betrayed him. She is of the Matoba clan."

Natori, still confused, understood as much that Natsume was now in that man's hands. "Why didn't you stop her? Why didn't you go after them?" He screamed at them all, though the question was aimed at Hiiragi.

"Master, I did what I could under the circumstances. It wasn't until after these two came that I learned of the girl's status."

Natori wouldn't hear it. "Why haven't you been looking? Have you just been standing here the entire time waiting for me?!"

"Master," came the third youkai's calm voice. "We have looked and decided we were unable to do anything. We decided it would be wise to wait for your arrival."

The youkai hesitated, as though she wanted to say more, but Natori's silence was worrying, and she decided against it. They all stared at him quietly until Hiiragi broke the silence. "What do you want us to do, Natori-sama?"

They waited for him to answer, but Natori was staring at the ground with wide eyes. "Damn," he said quietly.

His eyes snapped up, "Damn," he said angrily. "We're going to Matoba's mansion first. Hiiragi, which one is closest from here?"

Surprised by the sudden coolness of her master she hesitated. "We'll show you."

They walked for hours, eventually becoming tired to the point where Natori had to rest. Little did they know they were headed in the wrong direction.

* * *

"Let's try this again." Matoba set the book from the last session down in front of Natsume.

"Read it, and when you are done, by two days at maximum, we're taking a field trip."

Natsume not knowing why he bothered asking, asked anyway, "I thought I would be taking a test." He remembered the man's words from last time. Unfortunately, it seemed like after that he wasn't able to remember anything. Not until he woke up to find Sensei injured and held above his head once more.

"Yes well, since our interruption plans have changed and time has passed. We need your help with an assignment."

Natsume didn't move, he just sat where he was until Matoba provoked him to open the book.

"Read now, or I will order you to."

Matoba wouldn't order him to do anything for now. He figured the boy was still too fragile to handle anything too painful. That dirty cat youkai would be enough. But, just like Matoba had expected and hoped, Natsume listened as though the threat had been legitimate. Satisfied, Matoba left the room to prepare for the coming mission. It was a highly paid, high profile job, and though it could be dangerous, he trusted that Takashi would do well. He was certainly powerful enough. He just needed to learn the words of spells and curses and he would be fine. No, that wasn't it. The boy would have to get over his stubbornness not to kill youkai. That would prove to be an obstacle. He would just threaten the death of his cat, or if he absolutely had to, force him with a command.

Natsume was reading, his eyes scanning over the words, hardly absorbing anything. That is until he reached a sentence that caught his eye. He stopped and read it over, then went on. Now he was paying attention.

* * *

I know it was a short chapter but it was important. Good to see you guys again, now I'm outta here before someone yells at me for taking so long!


	9. The Letter

Hey there! Someone left a comment about Touko and Shigeru and I realized I had forgotten about them and Natsume's friends, how could I!? Anyway here's some page space for them!

**Chapter 9: The Letter**

_Two days ago_

"Takashi-kun!"

Shigeru walked through the door to visit for lunch only to hear his wife calling that name she so often called. He found her worrying about him so much, and he understood why, but having been a boy Takashi's age himself once, he attributed his absences and bruises to normal teenage behavior.

"Touko," he said softly. He walked up to her, hoping for her to look at him sweetly like she used to and fall into his arms for an embrace. But unfortunately, she continued to frown.

"The school called just now, they said he hasn't been to any of his classes."

Shigeru raised an eyebrow. "Skipping again?"

Touko glared at him. "What if he's hurt?"

Shigeru took a look at the door he'd just entered sadly. "I'll go look for him."

Her eyes widened in gratefulness. "Alright, I'll check upstairs, maybe he snuck back in the house."

Shigeru left to search the area. Touko went upstairs. As she entered Natsume's room a breeze blew out the window causing the curtain to fly wildly. She gasped, feeling a bit cold all of a sudden, but her attention was quickly caught by a letter neatly folded on the floor where he would sleep.

Her heart jumped in panic as she bent down to take it in her now trembling fingers.

She unfolded the paper and her eyes rolled onto the subsequent words. She couldn't believe it. No, she actually could not believe it. What on earth had she just read? She looked over the words again, more slowly this time, because she must have misread or skipped something in her haste the first time. But no. The words were the same. She felt her body go weak, and her knees crumbled beneath her.

"Takashi," she whispered, whole body in shock. "What did I do wrong?"

That's all she wanted to know.

They talked to the police. Another runaway, they said. The police were polite, they said they would look for him. How hard they would was another question, but Shigeru kept his hopes up. Touko couldn't stop crying.

He tried to comfort her as they pulled away in their black and white cars. "They'll find him. We've always found him before."

She tried to speak back, only to choke. "You saw the letter. This is not like those other times."

"Maybe it was fake, maybe it wasn't his," he replied, now realizing he shouldn't have said that. It was only implying something worse.

She was unfazed. "It was his handwriting. I know it, maybe a bit shaken, but it was most definitely his!"

Shigeru sighed and looked down sadly. It was starting to hit him now. His body felt heavy, his stomach as though he was falling. "Tou-" he started but found that now he was choking on his words. She hadn't noticed, and he was glad. He had to be strong for her. He couldn't let her see him cry.

Takashi really was missing this time. It wasn't a forgotten phone call to tell them he'd been at a friend's house; it wasn't a simple misunderstanding of what time school got out.

_You've always acted funny around us, but I thought you were happy here_. He wanted to offer his wife some words of comfort, but now he wasn't even sure of them himself. _I thought you were happy here.  
_

* * *

"I'm done," Natsume stated apathetically. Matoba looked up with his one good eye and smiled at the sight of him.

"Good, and just in time. I've finished preparing for our trip only about an hour ago."

Natsume wanted to shudder, to step backwards and close the door so he wouldn't feel this ugliness radiating off of the man before him. No he had to be strong. So caught up in his thoughts he hadn't noticed Matoba stand, and just then looking up was the man's face much too near to his own.

"Follow me." But it was passing, because he walked right by.

"Wait!" Natsume shouted, he hadn't even gotten a chance to... "But I-"

Matoba turned to face him and Natsume almost couldn't continue.

"I, you said… you would let me see Sensei."

The man smirked in amusement. "That I did. I never said when." He turned and began walking again. "Now come."

The nastiness, that unhinging feeling so tangible it could have been smelled, Natsume could feel it spread through him with those words. He clenched his teeth. _Gather your courage. Do it._

"Please, just once. If you let me be with him for ten minutes now I'll never ask you again!"

Matoba stopped in his tracks. "If you never see it after this, how will you know I haven't killed it?"

Natsume cringed, something that didn't go unnoticed by Matoba.

"Please, I just wanna see him. I trust you."

Seiji's heart skipped a beat at the last words. _Trust him?_ Never had he thought it would happen so soon. The boy was looking at him now, obviously uncomfortable by what he'd just said, but unwavering all the same. He suppressed the urge to smile and nodded once instead.

From behind the boy came one of his servant youkai, and not expecting it, Natsume yelped as he turned around after seeing the older man looking above his head.

"Go tell Nanase that it will be a bit longer than I previously told her, and that we will meet her and the others at the entrance when we're done." It disappeared as quickly as it had come.

"_Now _follow me." And they travelled to the basement.

The lock clicked, and Natsume did not hesitate to run inside the cell. The metal door closed behind him, but he was unconcerned about that. His attention was on the injured cat before him.

"Nyanko-sensei!" He tried holding it back, to not be so loud, but it came out a shout nonetheless.

He picked up Sensei's head gently. "Sensei…" There was no movement, his body was completely limp. "You're sure he's not dead?"

Matoba nodded in the darkness from the other side of the bars. "I told you the truth, it is simply unconscious."

Matoba watched carefully as the boy began petting the cat's head with one hand, cradling it in the other. And he was whispering something to it. As far as he'd gotten with the boy, he still cared more for this wretched youkai than for him or his clan. This was his new home. Ah well, he would learn to appreciate it soon enough. Matoba glanced at the clock on the wall. It had been two minutes so far, and contrary to what he had promised, he would only allow 7 minutes. The boy would not know anyway.

When the time was done, Matoba did not give a warning, he simply unlocked the door and Natsume looked up at him with his head over his shoulder.

"Come, we have work to do."

Natsume gently set his friend down again. He wished he had brought a pillow, blanket, something, to put between the fuzzy creature and a cold concrete floor. But he felt a hand on his arm and it pulled him out of the cell.

"I said that's enough." The man's voice had been strained and Natsume looked up at those black eyes. They were seething. He pulled Takashi up the stairs and to the entrance where Nanase, along with a large group of exorcists carrying supplies.

"What kind of trip is this?" Natsume asked, still trying to switch from being with Sensei to being once again a prisoner.

"A long one."

* * *

Natori and his youkai had made it to the first mansion, only to find it completely devoid of any signs of living. As frustrating as it was to make such a cumbersome journey only to get no results, Natori felt a spark of hope. Going to the first mansion, he'd been unsure whether they would find Natsume, unsure about everything. Now he knew. Natsume was only one days travel away. He would find him soon. His plan was simple, Make sure the boy was there, then call the police. Maybe Matoba would threaten him to keep quiet, make him say he was only visiting a friend, but at least they would be able to take him home. With such little man power, or youkai power perhaps, it would be impossible to start a fight. It would be impossible to take him away by force. It would be impossible to get that evil man to confess what he'd done to gain power. The thought made his blood boil. He pulled himself back. He could not afford to lose his composure. He was already weak with lack of sleep and nourishment. Any ineffective use of his energy would be unwise. Natsume will be home where he belongs soon. _Even if Matoba Seiji gets off without punishment, there will be time to set things right and_ _make sure he never gets his hands on that child again._ He sighed. Hiiragi slowed even further, they were already crawling along because of Natori.

"Is everything alright master?"

"Yes."

"Perhaps we could take some more time to rest and replenish?"

She was trying to be careful with him, but Natori saw right through her.

"No, we wasted too much time already because I am a little tired."

"Then perhaps, you might reconsider letting one or two of us go ahead-"

"No!" He shouted suddenly. "I mean, no. I already explained to you why I do not want you to do that."

Hiiragi gave up, the two others listening nonchalantly at their conversation.

He risk them being alone near Matoba's home. If that man found them… he would not hold back because they were exorcist's youkai. He would kill them. He couldn't let that happen. If he was there with them, they could be protected. He let out a low humph. There he went again. _Him protecting youkai?_ The thought wasn't so ridiculous anymore, and that was what worried him. _Natsume_, he thought, _I will find you, if only to show you how much I've changed. It would make you happy._

They walked until Natori's feet were sore with blisters, but it had paid off. There, in the distance, was the elaborate Japanese manor. It had been a pain to find because, just like the last one, there had been hexes and spells littered on trees everywhere.

"Alright," he said quietly, "now be careful."

They took forward with caution, and all the adrenaline kept him from feeling how tired he actually was.

Finally reaching it, Natori remaining in bushes not too far away, Hiiragi jumped up a tree nearby windows of the building. Each one she looked through, and each one she was unable to see anything or anyone.

"Let's try another tree," he whispered.

Hiiragi repeated the process, only to find the same results.

Natori was bewildered. "But he wasn't at the other one."

None of the others knew what to say. This is exactly what had happened in the West.

"I'm going inside."

Hiiragi was about to stop him, but knew better, as he'd done this as well. Only now he was much more serious. He walked to the front door, unable to care that he was exposing himself like this. He tried the knob and it as locked.

"Open the window." Hiiragi obeyed and unlocked one close to the ground.

Natori climbed inside, only to find an empty house.

* * *

That was your Christmas present! Hope you enjoyed it. For all you guys who don't celebrate Christmas, Happy Holidays!


	10. The Long Road

hi, please don't be mad at me, cuz I brought you a relatively long chapter. *Pitchforks rise* AHH! I'm sorry please don't hurt me! Since it's been so long, please notify me if you see any inconsistencies. Also I know the timing might be confusing, so let me know if I need to make it more clear also. Enjoy

**Chapter 10: The Long Road**

Touko couldn't bear it. Her heart seemed to burst with every pulse and no amount of assurance could stop it. She sat by the phone. After all, someone had to stay home in case the police called, in case someone called with news, and it was Touko who could hardly stand, as each heartbeat elicited a gasp of pain.

Then the doorbell. For a moment there was no pain, just suspension. Suspension of everything, time, feeling, it had all stopped in midair.

Though she wished it to be Takashi, the boy she had come to love as a son, she could only bring herself to hope at the very most it good news.

And she stood at the door, waiting to open, bracing herself for the best and the worst.

Open, and…

"Hello Fujiwara-san," said a dark-haired boy Touko recognized as Takashi's friend. Next to him a light-haired girl Touko recognized the same.

The boy was about to continue when his face already somber, grew more worried. "We heard about Natsume's disappearance…" he paused and leaned in. "How are you doing?"

She looked down and found her hand gripping the clothes in front of her heart. She let go and sighed, holding back tears. "That's very sweet of you two. Please come in." She turned away and walked them to the living room.

"Would you like anything to eat or drink?" she asked, trying to be polite. It was so difficult to smile.

"No, we're fine," said the girl, "we actually were just wondering if we could help look for him."

As sad as she was, her heart couldn't help but lighten a bit at these words. "You are good friends," she said. "We would be so grateful."

"Then we were wondering if you could tell us something," the girl continued.

Touko looked at her for a moment, then nodded, "Anything I can help with."

They looked at each other, then the boy spoke. "Did you ever see Natsume with a girl about our age and long dark hair?"

The question surprised Touko. It seemed so random, so specific. But she tried to think back, "No I don't believe I ever did."

The two guests looked at each other once again, this time with worry and confusion.

"Is there anything else I can tell you?" she wanted to be more helpful, for some reason these two children brought her hope.

They sat quietly for a moment, concentrating, but she waited patiently.

"No, thank you, we will be looking for him."

They stood up and Touko followed suit. They were disappointed weren't they? "I am very sorry, I'm not much help," she looked down. "I haven't been any help since the beginning." She felt tears coming again, but then there was a hand on her shoulder and she gasped.

"Leave it to us, we owe you for bringing him into our lives after all." The boy was smiling kindly at her, and she couldn't help but return it.

* * *

"I thought she would have seen that girl. We were betting everything on that." Taki was frowning furiously. Tanuma shook his head, also frustrated. "Well we're not going to give up."

"Of course we aren't," she snapped.

Tanuma paused, "We still know that she showed up for only one day, then transferred again, the day that Natsume went missing. We also know that an exorcist was looking for him, and it wasn't Natori."

"We've already tried finding that man and he wasn't home." Taki stared out into the bushes. She was tired of this, they'd been looking for 6 hours straight and hadn't gotten anywhere. They'd even skipped school. But she looked back at Tanuma, and he was cradling his head in his hands.

"Tanuma, what's wrong?"

He groaned softly, "Ugh, I think there's a youkai nearby."

"Where? I'll draw a circle, we can ask it about Natsume!"

"Wait," Tanuma began lifting his head, "It's going away. I think it's running!" Tanuma took off and Taki chased after him. "Wait!"

He called after the unseen youkai, "Wait! Please wait! We're trying to find Natsume Takashi!" Taki nearly ran into him as he stopped and held his head again.

"It stopped," she whispered. She looked around and finally found a stick that she could draw in the dirt with. "Please don't go anywhere! Let me draw this then we can talk to you!"

She moved quickly and looked up when she was done.

Before she could even ask it to step inside, the tall female youkai wearing a colorful kimono did exactly that.

"You have already wasted enough of my time, now tell me what you know of Natsume."

Tanuma gaped at her. Taki, however, didn't falter, "We are Natsume's friends and we are looking for him, he's missing!"

The youkai scoffed, "I know this already, if you don't have any useful information then I'm leaving."

"Wait!" shouted Tanuma. The youkai stopped once more and stayed in the circle. "You're looking for him too aren't you? Let us help you find him!"

The youkai raised an eyebrow. "If you don't know anything and you can't see youkai then how can you help?"

She was about to run off again. "STOP!" shouted Taki.

This time the youkai looked almost shocked.

"He's been taken by this exorcist, right?"

The youkai simply nodded, still slightly taken aback.

"Then he must be human," Taki deduced, "and you must be expendable to him."

She noticeably frowned at this. "What are you getting at? And hurry, we're wasting time."

"Exorcists hunt youkai, right? At least, that's what I've heard. But he couldn't hurt another human, right? Take us with you. We can at least talk to him. We have rules in the human world; he has to at least listen to us."

The youkai, was thinking, but she knew she had been beaten. "I only need one of you."

This time Tanuma jumped in. "You're taking both of us!"

The youkai laughed. "Never in my life have I encountered so many stupid humans in such a short amount of time," but then her face softened, "but then again, I am risking my life too, aren't I?"

She knelt. "Get on my back."

Walking over quickly, she spoke, "I'm Taki and this is Tanuma." The two grabbed on tightly, and the moment they did, the youkai stood

"My name is Hinoe, but don't go thinking we're friends now." And she began running once more, into the forest towards Misuzu, where no one would notice two children moving rapidly off the ground without anything beneath.

* * *

Matoba looked out of the corner of his eye. Natsume Takashi was walking next to him with a strange look on his face, but he kept moving. They were almost halfway to their destination and it had been half a day's walk. From his brief glance he gathered that the boy was tired, but also something else he recognized. He didn't know how to describe it. It was like when he'd first taken him, and Natsume had looked at him without fear, defiant. He smiled suddenly. _I thought I had accidently broken him_. Oh well, he was feeling a bit bored anyway. He needed something fun to do.

"Takashi-kun," said the man. Natsume flinched at the sound of his own name, but looked beside him. It was bad enough having to walk next to this man for a day, as the destination was apparently hard enough to find with other transportation, but now what did he want?

"Are you hungry?"

He had been expecting worse than a question as simple as that.

"No," he lied. He wanted to get this over with. As much as he wanted food, it would be easier to just arrive as fast as possible.

"You're lying," he said quietly. Before Natsume could argue Matoba called to the rest of his companions. "We're resting for a moment to eat."

Nanase relayed the orders and slowly people began to settle down. Natsume stood uncomfortably watching while everyone else pulled rice from they're packs.

"Please sit down, Takashi-kun." Matoba gestured to the ground, and though Natsume was tired he refused. "No thank you."

"Sit down," he said more gravely, and hesitantly the boy set his pack down and then himself. Matoba pulled out two rice balls, and proceeded to hand one to Natsume.

Again he hesitantly took it, and held it for a moment.

"Eat it," Matoba smiled.

Natsume looked from the man to his food. That smile made him think there was more to the situation.

"It's not poisoned, or drugged," he said noting Takashi's suspicion, "now eat it or I'll make you."

Natsume swallowed and decided it was better to just eat, besides, as the man had once pointed out, there was no reason for him to be dead or asleep, at least at the moment. He took it bite by bite, feeling both hungry and sick at the same time. But Matoba looked satisfied, and if that was all it took then Natsume could handle it.

Nanase watched the interesting interactions between the head of the clan and his forcibly made apprentice. The boy had certainly changed since he was brought with them, and then, so had Seiji. He had gotten sloppier, and she was beginning to regret having this boy a part of the clan. Seiji had never done so many clumsy things, he had never gotten so out of control. Yes, she had to admit, there were times when she was scared for both the boy's and the clan's safety, and there were times when she almost intervened. But she hoped that was over, that Seiji would get over his obsession, because it was an obsession, she recognized this. But she hoped he would come to see Natsume Takashi as just another part of his everyday life. Yes the boy was powerful, but he was not something to worship. Nanase watched on silently as Seiji began talking.

"I want to practice with you before we arrive."

Natsume looked up wide-eyed. "What?"

"Stand up."

"But-"

"I order you to stand." Matoba waited while the boy's expression changed from confusion to horror and he stood immediately, wincing slightly.

"Good. Now here," he reached into his kimono and pulled out the Book of Friends, "Take this, but don't use it yet, that's an order."

Natsume frowned, but said nothing and took the yuujinchou. Before Matoba could continue speaking though, Natsume asked, "What are we going to do when we get to this place?"

Matoba frowned, "It's not your place to ask me questions. Now-"

"If I am truly your student then I believe that's exactly what students do. But besides that, I have the right to know, and…" he looked down momentarily, "Either way it's not as though I can go against you." There was a bite in his words, but it only made the man smile.

"I suppose you have a point, Takashi-kun." Natsume shuddered. "Before we even make it I will need your assistance. It is nearly impossibly for a human to find this place, but you may be able to sense it."

"Sense what…?" he asked suspiciously.

"A powerful youkai. It could become a great asset if we are able to reason with it or control it."

"I see," said Natsume, trying to control his temper, by biting his tongue.

"But when we do find it, you will help me create a circle that will kill it."

Natsume bit his tongue further.

"I see you're upset," Matoba laughed. "But we won't have to kill it if you are able to obtain its name."

Natsume could hold the gasp from his lips.

The man couldn't hide his smirk even if he wanted to, at the sight of the boy's face.

"Now that that's over with, I want you to draw the circle you should have learned about, when killing youkai."

* * *

This story should be wrapped up within the next couple chapters, if not one more long one. After that I have a plot bunny for AU Darker than Black. Until next time, and pleeeaase don't get mad at me if the wait's just as long


	11. Dead End

Back earlier than expected! Anyway, surprise present, and things get interesting O.o One more chapter after this…

**Chapter 11: Dead End**

"Takashi-kun," Matoba seethed impatiently.

Natsume's eyes shot up from his hands, where they had been looking.

"Draw the circle."

He looked back to his hands once more. They were quivering.

He clenched his teeth and swallowed hard, arms stiffening at his side. _Now_, he thought.

Natsume walked forward slowly, grabbing a stick from the ground nearby and once he reached the older man knelt. But then he stopped.

"Do it," said Matoba threateningly.

Natsume, almost choking on his own tongue, spoke quietly, "What youkai do I have to kill?"

The question caught the man off guard. He had been expecting the boy to beg him not to, to plead for another worthless youkai's life, but instead he was resigned. Matoba smirked, though the satisfaction he felt yearned for more than a held-back smirk. Takashi-kun was finally learning. Not since the apprehension of his name, had Matoba felt so satisfied with his plan. Everything was as it should, Natsume was his, and the boy himself was resigned to it.

Matoba looked back to Natsume who began to look even more worried by his silence. "I guess we'll find out, won't we?"

Matoba, who hadn't even noticed he'd begun leaning downwards, stood tall and called to a servant youkai. "Bring me a weak ayakashi" he said and looked back to the boy, who was now looking even paler.

He laughed, and Natsume swallowed again. Cutting through the harsh noise he said, "I need some water."

Matoba stopped laughing and raised an eyebrow. "How cute. The idea of killing youkai makes you dizzy."

Nanase and the four others watched on with their food as Matoba turned to retrieve a bottle from his pack.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" he asked again.

Matoba chuckled and sized him up and down. "Fine."

Natsume stood and ran off into the woods. Matoba called another servant and it appeared before him. "Make sure he doesn't get to far."

Natsume ran and crouched down behind a tree. He pulled a large folded paper from his kimono and threw it on the ground as quickly as he could. He took the small mirror he'd stolen and placed it down as well. Standing up he felt the presence of Matoba's youkai getting closer. He didn't have enough time… He grabbed the large paper and mirror and began sprinting.

"Matoba!" he heard from behind him. That had been Nanase, he was sure. But he dared not look back. He kept going and then heard a commanding "STOP!" Only Natsume didn't stop, there was no curse anymore, Natsume had removed it by examining what he found in the book, and working backwards like Natori taught him.

Natsume kept moving. Eyes wide, mouth gasping for breath, he clambered through the forest on sore feet. They were behind him, he could hear it, he could feel it. There were so many. It was now or never. Natsume stopped and dropped the circle drawn on paper and the mirror, and he tugged desperately on his black robes, revealing white ones beneath.

A youkai… Behind him! He turned and punched, knocking the servant to the ground and continued to remove his kimono, finally throwing it aside, he saw the others coming into view. "No!" he shouted and bit his finger, dropping the blood onto the mirror, pulling out the book of friends Matoba had so ignorantly given him before.

"_Ye who must obey me, come to my side, by your name, Misu-!"_

And Matoba had tackled him to the ground. Natsume pushed and kicked violently. The man thrust a hand over his mouth, pushing his head into the dirt. He bit into the fingers, and it was enough for the boy to knock the man off of him. Nanase was running towards the paper.

"Rip it apart!" shouted the man as Natsume ran towards it. He got up and began chasing once more. He would not let him get away, not again, not this time!

Natsume stepped onto the paper as quickly as he could without ripping it himself, and tried again. "_Ye who must obey me, come to my side, by your name, Misuzu!"_

Natsume was grabbed from behind, an arm wrapped itself around his neck and he felt nails digging into his shoulder blade.

But something huge had already appeared in front of them.

Matoba pulled the boy back and away from it, and covered the boy's mouth once again. Nanase and the others stopped in their tracks at the monster before them. And it wasn't alone. On the giant horse ayakashi's back were a female youkai, and two of the boy's human friends.

Natsume bit down again on the hand that held his mouth, but this time the man did not pull away. Instead he pushed harder and squeezed. Natsume shouted in pain through the fingers.

"Natsume!" came the voices in unison, and immediately the three riding the magnificent creature jumped off, all of them towards the one they hadn't seen in four days, their friend.

Servant youkai came up from behind and attacked the four of them, only Misuzu did not fight back. "Natsume," came the bellowing voice, "You must give me an order!"

Hinoe blocked attacks meant for the children and threw out some of her own, successfully knocking all of them down.

"Don't come any farther!" shouted Matoba dangerously.

Everyone stopped in their tracks and watched the man with an arm around Natsume's neck, and a bleeding hand over his mouth. It became quiet enough for Natsume's muffled shouts to be heard. "I'll hurt him." Matoba squeezed harder to prove his point and the boy screamed.

"Natsume…" Tanuma was frozen, but Taki had not been. "Please, Mr. Exorcist! Please let him go!" She ran forward and Matoba took a panicked step back, dragging Natsume with him. "Stay back, I will hurt him!"

"Natsume, you must give me a command!" came the voice of Misuzu once again.

"Stop talking! Stop moving and stop talking!" There was desperation in his voice. But Natsume did not stop struggling. He had to help. He'd called Misuzu here, and now, somehow, Hinoe and Tanuma and Taki had come too. _Tanuma and Taki!_ How could they do that? They were in danger, all of them! He needed to command Misuzu, and he needed to get them out of there!

He bit down again, despite the awful taste of blood in his teeth, and once again, Matoba squeezed his cheeks, forcing his mouth open. Natsume screamed, and once more things became quiet.

"Nanase," said the man who struggled to keep the boy under control. "Destroy the book of friends."

Nanase could not move for a split second but nodded and ran forward. Hinoe sprang at her, "Stop!"

"DON'T DO IT!" came the thundering voice of the deranged looking man. Natsume squirmed some more, yelping.

Taki broke forward again, "Let him go!"

A servant youkai had gotten back up and charged for her, when Tanuma knocked it away. The youkai was barely phased and began back again when Hinoe hit it harder.

Matoba began pulling Natsume further back. "If you follow, I'll give him a matching eye patch."

Nanase continued to the yuujinchou lying on the ground, and Hinoe looked unsure of what to do for the first time any had seen her.

Matoba was getting away, Nanase was getting closer. She had to choose between Natsume and the youkai in the book.

But then a grunt and Matoba fell over the one he had been holding and Natori stood tall behind with fist still raised. Natsume collapsed and with his face still bloody shouted at the top of his lungs. "Misuzu! STOP THEM!"

Misuzu sprang into action. Matoba stood and then so did Natsume. The man was trying to get back what he'd earned, what he'd won, but Natori wouldn't let him. "Don't you touch him again!" Natori punched him in the nose, sending Matoba again to the ground.

Natsume ran towards Taki and Tanuma. Not realizing how Natori and his servants had arrived, he felt something beneath him, lifting him off the ground. Natsume fell backwards onto soft white fur, and realization hit him.

"Sensei!" He shouted. Tears filled his eyes but he refused to let them blind him. "Get Tanuma, Taki and the book of Friends!"

"That's what I was doing," Madara bellowed. Natsume wanted to fall into the white fur and hug, he wanted laugh with joy, but he held it back, and instead extended his hand for Taki and Tanuma to take. Sensei slowed and they grabbed on. Natsume pulled them up on the beast's back and then grabbing the book in his mouth, Madara shot upward.

He dropped down a minute later. "All of you get off, and stay here," Sensei instructed. And two of the three obeyed.

"Natsume, that means you too!"

"I'm coming back with you," he said with stern gravity, gripping onto the beast tightly.

Madara looked back and into the boy's face, and it looked the same. It was the same face, covered in blood maybe, but then, he noticed his eyes. There was something missing from his eyes that he used to have before. Madara contemplated bringing the boy with him, it would only cause more trouble if he were there. But looking at his face, he knew he would take him with. It deeply troubled him, he'd never seen such an expression look that way on the boy's face.

"Alright," he said and took off, leaving the yuujinchou in the care of Tanuma and Taki.


	12. Alive Again

So I'm back for the last chapter of Kings and Thieves! I cannot say I will never pick this series up again, but I can say that if I do, it will probably not be for quite a while as I don't have any more inspiration for this. However, if you have ideas feel free to tell me! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, read, favorited, etc.! Thanks to those who have been following along since the beginning and have been putting up with my inconsistent updates, and also thanks to those who just tuned in. Your input really did make it easier to write! Anyway stop reading my author's note and get to the good part!

**Chapter 12: Alive Again**

Sensei could feel the tension in the air it was so thick.

"And stay close to either me, Hinoe, or Hiiragi," He shouted over the wind, "I still don't trust that Natori brat…"

The youkai felt small hands tighten around his fur, slightly pinching his skin. Sensei breathed heavily, unsure of what to do, thinking how badly this could go because he'd allowed the boy to accompany him. He had made the wrong decision hadn't h-

"Sensei." Madara was pulled out of his thoughts at the sound of his given name. He waited with muscles tensed, not exactly sure what he was expecting next.

"I'm sorry," came the voice just loud enough to be heard above the noise.

Sensei began slowly, feeling as though he were treading on ice. "Natsume, what are you sorry for?" And then below them the fight was coming into view.

_This is a bad idea_, he thought ominously. _I should stop and turn around_. "Natsume," he tried again, "What's wrong?"

Natsume stared down at the warm fur beneath him and unconsciously leaned closer to it. This was it.

"I don't know."

Sensei hesitated, there was still time to take him back to his human friends.

Natsume felt the beast dip downwards. As they got closer he could see more clearly the scene before him.

Nanase and her henchmen were battling Misuzu, looking tired and anxious. And just across the way was Natori and his servants and Hinoe, all fighting… _him_. The man who had kidnapped him, tortured him, isolated him, used him, and threatened the ones he loved. They landed and Natsume jumped from the beast's back. All the boy heard was a shout behind him as he ran forward. More shouts and gasps erupted as the others discovered his presence, but the only one Natsume registered was standing before him, just now turning to see what the others were looking at.

"Natsume!" shouted Hinoe.

"I'm sorry," he whispered and brought his hands together.

_"Ye who stands before me, open your eyes and do not see_…" Natsume paused, biting his thumb.

"…_be gone."_

A flash of light burst from where he was standing, first shooting towards Matoba. The man stared awestruck as the beam shot out and engulfed him. Madara could only stare in horror as he became blinded. Natori and the rest tried to run towards him only to be blown away by the immense power of the blast. Nanase screamed.

And soon, but seemingly not soon enough the flare waned. Youkai and human alike began to stand. Still unable to see clearly, Natori shot forward.

"Natsume!" The others followed after him. And there in the disappating dust was the figure of a teenager.

"Natsume?" He was less sure now. What on earth had just happened?

"Matoba!" came another shout from beside them. The woman passed the boy and ran towards the unmoving body lying on the ground in front of him.

Natori continued and put his hands on Natsume's shoulders. "Natsume are you alright?"

The boy simply nodded, and now his elder could see how very tired he looked. "What on earth did you do?" Shuuichi was afraid, he was afraid of the answer. He couldn't have, Natsume couldn't have…

"Matoba, wake up!"

Natori felt as though his insides had been turned into a vacuum. More youkai appeared behind him, all looking unsure as Nanase and her servants crowded around the man.

"Natsume," came the deep rumble of Madara's wolf form, and he echoed Natori, "What did you do?..."

Natsume said nothing but swayed on his feet, his eyes refusing to close. Not yet, not before he found out if it worked.

Nanase moved back while the medic examined him.

"He's breathing," he said.

And then Matoba groaned. There were several gasps as the man opened his eyes and tried to sit up.

"Seiji, are you alright?"

He looked around at them in confusion. "What happened?" he asked, ignoring her question. "I don't know- I-I, there was a bright light and-" she stopped and turned to look at the boy. That power, what was that?

Matoba pulled himself into a kneel and put his hand up to his head. "What are you looking at?" he snapped.

Nanase's head shot back towards the head of her clan. She looked back and forth between the two. "W-what?"

Everyone was silent except for Matoba. "I asked you what are you looking at?"

She was dumbfounded as she looked from youkai to youkai, and then the only humans. "You don't see anything?"

"Of course I don't. Tell me what's going on."

Natori tried to speak but found no words.

Nanase stared back at Natsume. She couldn't believe it. She didn't know how he had done it, but Matoba couldn't see any of them. That power, she had never seen anything like it before, anything so strong. This boy… he was staring back at her. If he was tired he was hiding it well. And his eyes... they were strong just staring. He tilted his head forward slowly and pulled it back up, as if speaking to her. He was waiting for her to answer back. She looked back to the one on the ground.

"I said tell me." His voice carried a hint of threat, and her eyes moved back to where the once captive exorcist of the Matoba clan stood. She looked down and swallowed, closing her eyes. She breathed in deeply, and found herself undertsanding what she need to do.

"We… we tried to apprehend a youkai, but you destroyed it, Seiji. The power must have knocked you out."

Matoba squinted slightly, trying to see through the strange way she was acting, but then nodded. "Help me up."

Everyone else was in shock as they watched the five remaining clan members assist the head.

The man continued to ask questions about their mission, but they went unnoticed by Natsume and his allies. Nanase turned her head as they were leaving. Natsume nodded, and the woman, tightening her jaw, lifting her chin, nodded back.

Everyone was finally brought out of their stupor when the boy, suddenly collapsed to his knees.

"Natsume!" came several shouts and they knelt down to grab him before he fell further.

"I'm fine," he said softly. " I want to go home." There was a small smile on his face, and the rest looked at each other. "Cat," said Natori, and Sensei didn't even object to the name, "Can you ride us back to his house?"

"Of course I can," was the reply and Madara bent low to the ground. Natori, Hinoe, and Hiiragi lifted him onto the beast's back, and they flew off, picking up Tanuma and Taki on the way.

* * *

There was not much speaking besides the busy questions by Taki when first met by the group. No one was answering her, and she and Tanuma glanced at each other. _Something happened_, they thought, but eventually stopped asking. They were dropped off at their respective houses, giving Natsume huge hugs each time. Feeling like it would be impossible to pull themselves away without spending more time with him, without knowing more, they did anyway.

The rest continued and Natori knew what he would tell Natsume's stand in parents. They arrived, and the man picked up the half conscious boy in his arms and walked to the door of his house. He rang the doorbell, and within seconds, it opened.

It was Touko, and the look on her face was no longer of pain and weariness. He eyes shot open and she flew forward at the sight of her boy.

"Takashi-kun!" she shouted. Natsume's eyes widened slightly and his arm twitched upwards, as though her was trying to reach out.

"Shigeru! You found him! You found him!" She was crying, and Touko took him into her own arms.

"Takashi!"

Shigeru ran into the open and cried out the same. "Takashi!" He ran forward and wrapped his arms around the frail body.

Natori smiled, unable to help it. Nyanko-sensei was his kitty self again, and he rubbed up against Touko's legs.

"I found him hiding in my studio a long way from here. He said he was sad, but I talked some sense into him. Poor guy, got tired on the way back."

"Oh thank you! Thank you so much!"

Shigeru pulled away and brushed the hair out of Natsume's eyes. Touko couldn't hold him close enough.

Natori began to feel out of place. He stepped away and began to walk, until he heard a shout behind him.

"Wait!"

He stopped and turned around.

"You brought back our son," said Shigeru, "What can we do for you?"

Natori smiled warmly. "Fujiwara-san, your son has already done so much for me. He has taught me so many things and given me so much hope, I could not possibly ask for more. You are so lucky to have him. ANd he is lucky to have you. He has wonderful parents, he told me so himself." And with that he continued on. Touko and Shigeru looked at each other and then the now sleeping boy proudly.

"Maybe you do eat enough," said Touko, already beginning to laugh, "you're very heavy."

Shigeru jumped forward with a bright smile on his face. "Sorry let me help you." He took Natsume from her and they walked upstairs. He slept in their room that night.

* * *

It was a couple months after the whole incident with Matoba, and Natsume hadn't had any problems with the man since. Sensei asked Takashi how he had managed to produce the bright light that had taken Matoba's ability to sense Natsume and the others with it, and Natsume wasn't lying when he replied that he didn't know. What had happened? He'd felt this power inside him, telling him what to do and what to say. Not even the book in which he'd gotten so much information had told him anything like it. He just knew what he had to do. He'd felt it.

Walking back home from school, already separated from his friends, he remembered how he'd walked home with Ami the same way. He still had trouble thinking about her, and he pushed the thought away. The silence in his head was short lived however, as a man walked by him. Natsume gasped and stopped where he was. Matoba, with a blue hoodie and umbrella, walked right past him. Natsume held his breath, though he knew he wouldn't be seen. Part of him still expected a shout, a powerful hand on his shoulder, pulling him backwards into darkness that wasn't really there. But the man kept walking.

The cat at his feet jumped on his shoulder, and the two turned around. Like nothing had ever happened, like he had never existed, the figure grew smaller and farther away. Takashi swallowed and Sensei spoke softly, "Let's go home, Natsume."

He nodded his head slowly. "Yeah... home..." and they continued in the direction they were going.

Reiko stood between the two parting people, as she always had, like she always would, and smiled. "He won't touch you again, Takashi."

* * *

Wooooot! I'm done! Small twist at the end! Hope you enjoyed the ride, I know I did (for the most part). Thank you again reviewers you always make my day! If you have any ideas please tell me, if not be on your merry way and I wish you the best!


End file.
